


Eisengel

by somali77



Category: No. 6
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Ending kam immer diese kurze Sequenz, in der sie sich auf irgendeinem verlassenen, eingeschneiten Spielplatz eine Schneeballschlacht liefern. Das hier wäre wohl sowas wie das Prequel dazu. Plus, gehen wir mal davon aus, dass Nezumis Immunsystem sich von nix so leicht beeindrucken lässt... <br/>Challenge: "Zusammen eingeschneit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eisengel

~

„Es schneit immer noch“

Nezumi stand am Fenster und starrte nach draußen, weiße Finger auf dem schmutzigen Fensterbrett, bloße Füße auf eisig kaltem Betonboden.

Shion gab nur ein Seufzen von sich. Seine Augen hingen am Saum des Schlafanzugoberteils, das gerade noch so seinen Hintern verdeckte.

„Wahrscheinlich wird es die Nacht auch nicht aufhören. Komm ins Bett zurück.“

Nezumi ignorierte ihn.  
Wie der Blick eines Tieres blieben seine Augen ins dunkle Nichts hinter der Scheibe gerichtet. Irgendwo dorthin, wo ein Chaos aus Flocken wirbelte. Wo nichts warten konnte, als eine tödliche, große Freiheit.

„Was, wenn wir einfach raus gehen würden?“

Shion gab sich einen Moment, um den Satz von ihm zu verarbeiten. Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage gewesen, aber für eine Forderung hob sich der Ton in Nezumis Stimme zu sehr in dieses wehmütige, verträumte...

Der halbnackte Mann am Fenster drehte ganz plötzlich den Kopf zu ihm um. In seinen Augen glomm stilles Feuer.

„Lass uns raus gehen. Jetzt gleich!“

„Du bist verrückt.“

„Einfach so! Komm, Shion!“

„Du wirst dir den Tod holen!“

„Ich gehe“

Und noch bevor der Andere reagieren konnte, war die Tür aufgerissen, ein Schwall von eisiger Luft und weißen Flocken stob herein, Nezumi stand vor knapp einem halben Meter Neuschnee- und war nach kurzem Stocken im Dunkel verschwunden.

„Nezumi!“

Shion hatte sich nur den Mantel übergeworfen, und bekam ihn ein paar Meter vor dem Eingang zu fassen. Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, aber er sah auch nicht aus, als ob er sich nicht gern fangen lassen wollte- stattdessen warf er den Kopf, dass die langen, nassen Haare Schneeflocken über sie wirbeln ließen, fiel rückwärts in das eisiges, weiches Polster, das ihre Welt umgab, um Arme und Beine von sich zu strecken:

„Das fühlt sich unglaublich an, Shion! Du musst es versucht haben! Warst du schon mal mit deinem ganzen, nackten Körper im Schnee?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist-...“

„Lass uns Schnee- Engel machen!“

Und genau das tat er- einen winzigen Augenblick lang lachte er wie ein Kind, warf den Kopf hin und her und sah auf einmal so frisch und furchtlos aus, so vollkommen-...

Shion stand etwas hilflos daneben, konnte nicht anders als mit zu lachen. Er sah ihm zu, dem Verrückten, der mit offenen Armen in den Schneesturm gesprungen war, sich der Wucht der Elemente entgegen warf... und fiel kurzentschlossen bäuchlings zu ihm in das Weiß, das sie von allen Seiten umschloss.

„Haha! Ahh, du hast Recht, es – ist – unglaublich! Kalt!“

„Ja, oder?“

„Ich glaube, ich spüre meine Zehen nicht mehr!“

„Hahaha!“

Das ganze Abenteuer dauerte nur ein paar Momente. Ein paar Momente voll herrlicher, sprühender Sorglosigkeit. Dann fühlte sich jeder Schritt an wie Laufen auf Glas und Nadeln, jedes Gelenk war starr, sie humpelten tropfnass und zitternd zurück in den Unterschlupf, wo das Feuer im Ofen plötzlich viel zu klein war für all die Kälte, verbarrikadierten die Tür.

Nezumi kroch ohne weitere Aufforderung Kopf voran in ihr Nachtlager auf den Matratzen, vergrub sich tief in die Decken, Shion folgte, sie wärmten sich gegenseitig. Zum Knistern und Knacken der Holzscheite, und zum Heulen und Brausen des Sturms um sie herum. Bibbernd, zähneklappernd. Grundlos glücklich.

„Ich hab mal gelesen, dass sie das in Skandinavien so gemacht haben“, flüsterte Shion, „Erst geschwitzt und sich dann nackt durch den Schnee gerollt...“

„Das ist wundervoll“, keuchte Nezumi, „Aber ich will das nicht wirklich nochmal tun“

Shion gluckste. Langsam entspannten sich starre Muskeln. Langsam wurde das Klammern vor Kälte zu Zärtlichkeit.

„Wenn es immer so weiter schneit“, flüsterte Nezumi und rieb die Nase leicht an der Stirn des Anderen, „Müssen wir uns morgen durchgraben. Meinst du, deine Mutter macht sich Sorgen?“

„Bestimmt. Aber daran lässt sich jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern“

„Wenn es aufgehört hat-... lass uns über den alten Spielplatz zurück gehen“

Shion lächelte. Er hob die Hand, zeichnete mit dem Daumen verträumt den äußeren Schwung von Nezumis schmaler Augenbraue nach.

„Den Spielplatz? Warum?“

Nezumis Lächeln war unergründlich.

„Es ist nie zu spät für eine glückliche Kindheit?“

Shion blinzelte.

„... Ist das ein Zitat?“

„Würde das etwas ändern?“

 

Sion zögerte. Sie sahen sich an. Endlich, nach ein paar Momenten, gab er sich einen Ruck und Nezumi einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Ganz sanft nur...  
Ganz sachte.

 

„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte er.

~


End file.
